


She

by Bremol



Series: The Victor and Mary Chronicles [1]
Category: Port Charles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: Victor's surprise for Mary turns into a surprise for him as well.





	She

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off with dialogue taken directly from the episode that aired on 10-28-98 (the beginning of the evening started on the 10-27-98 episode). My part starts the sentence after Mary's line about the crème brûlée. This is the first part of a series of what I'm planning on only being one-shots of what I would have liked to have seen for Victor and Mary on the show.

 

 

 

“What, Mary?  What?”  Victor asked.  Had he done something wrong?

“Don’t be so sweet, Victor.  You get my hopes up.”  Mary sighed as she worked at putting the cap back on the bottle she’d been fidgeting with.

 Pushing himself up off the sofa, Victor moved to stand behind her.  “Mary, I’m a man who has seen many visions in my lifetime, but none so lovely as the one before me now.  Please.  Please.  Do not think for a moment that I could play the cavalier with you.”

Mary, having turned around while Victor was speaking, looked up at him.  “I was thinking that I, uh, wasn’t completely honest with you when I said I preferred solitude.  I would like you to be in my life, Victor.”

“I would like that very much.”  Victor smiled then moved closer to her and leaned over to gently kiss her.  “Now, I…I…uh…don’t want to over stay my welcome.  I…I…uh…I think I should leave on a high note.  And this is a very high note,” he told her, his words came out haltingly as he tried to escape before he found himself being less than a gentleman.

“But you have no place to stay now that you’ve set Lucy and Kevin up in the lighthouse.” Mary reminded him and watched as he processed what she said.  Moving closer to him, she made a decision.  “Stay here,” she said with a breathy, somewhat shy, voice then paused and waited for Victor’s response.

Victor felt his heart race then looked at the sofa and smiled, his words halting as he told her, “Well your sofa is very comfy.  I…I’d like that.”  He could feel the tension between them and knew he was in for a very long night, his mind and body at a tug of war within.  He wanted Mary as he hadn’t wanted a woman in years…if ever in his life…but Mary Scanlon was a lady with high moral character and he would do nothing to besmirch that.

Mary’s soft voice broke into his rambling thoughts.  “I wasn’t talking about the sofa.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing and looked at her a moment before finally speaking.  “Mary, I am aware of your strong beliefs and…and you need feel under no obligation to…t…” but her lips on his cut off his words.

Mary felt her body bowing into his as she stood up on the balls of her feet, her breasts brushing against his chest before he bent down to take the strain off her.  Her heart was pounding when she pulled out of the kiss, her hands sliding down from his shoulders.  She would never forget the look on his face, the way his happiness lit up his eyes.

“Was it the fireworks crème brûlée?” he asked as he smiled at her, his hands resting on her arms.

Mary returned his smile.  “I’d say the fireworks started long before the crème was _ever_ bruleed,” she told him, her smile growing wider as they chuckled and he pulled her back into his arms, holding her tightly. 

Victor kissed her once more, this time deeper than before then pulled away and caressed her cheek.  “I need to go out to run an errand, but I’ll be back.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”  Victor smiled at her.  “I would be a fool not to return.”

Mary nodded.  “I’ll clean away our dinner while you’re gone.”

Victor cupped her face in his hands and held her gaze.  “I promise, Mary,” he whispered before kissing her.

Mary’s head was spinning by the time the kiss ended.  Blinking at him when he turned to grab his jacket, she touched her fingers to her swollen lips as she watched him leave.  “That man can kiss,” she murmured before turning back to the table.  She had things to do before he returned.

 

~*~

 

Victor walked through the front door to find Mary sitting on the sofa, her fingers fidgeting with the corner of the throw pillow she held on her lap.  “I promised, Mary,” he whispered.

Mary looked up at him and shook her head.  “I’m not used to a man treating me the way you do, Victor.  You make me feel…” she trailed off and shrugged.

“Cherished, I hope, because you are.”

Blushing, she stood up and put the pillow back in its place then looked down at the bag in Victor’s hand.  “Errand?”

Victor waited for her to look up at him then nodded.  “A few things I require for my impromptu overnight visit.”  Pulling a folded bundle from the bag, he smiled at her.  “Pajamas as well as a few toiletries.”

Mary bit her lip as she moved closer to him.  “And will you be leaving them here in the morning?” she asked quietly as she stared up into his gentle face.

“I…I…if you want me to, yes.”

“Let me show you to the bedroom.  You can be readying for bed while I turn off the lights and lock up for the night.”

 

~*~

 

Mary stopped when she entered her bedroom, blinking in surprise as she looked around at the small fairy lights that were spread about the room…feeling much as she did earlier in the evening when she’d stepped through her front door.  “Victor?”

“Just another part of the earlier surprise.  I didn’t expect, or plan to spend tonight with you, but I did want you to remember our evening together.”

Tears filled her eyes as she stared across the room at him.  In all her adult life, she’d never met a man as sweet and kind as Victor Collins.  In one evening, he’d won her heart completely, simply by being open and honest with her.

Victor moved over to where Mary had stopped just inside the door and reached up to wipe away the tears that had slipped down her cheeks.  “Upsetting you was never my intention,” he told her quietly as he gently cupped her cheek.  “I only wished to show you…” he frowned, not sure how to properly articulate his feelings.

“You haven’t really upset me, Victor.  The tears aren’t sad tears,” she whispered as she pressed a hand to his chest.  “I’m just so overwhelmed by all you’ve said and done tonight.  I’ve never been treated this way.”  Moving until her body was touching his, she stared up at him.  “Thank you,” she breathed just before pressing her lips to his.

Victor wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body even closer.  Trying to keep himself from going too far, he pulled out of the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.  Lifting his hand to her face, he traced her swollen lips with his thumb.  “Go and ready for bed,” he whispered, desperate to have some time to get himself back under control.

Mary took a deep breath and nodded.  “Sure,” she whispered then backed away.

Victor watched her walk away then sat on the edge of the bed.  How was he going to control himself and continue to be a gentleman when her kisses were so intoxicating?  He knew from her responses that she was nervous.  He wanted so much to give her the pleasure she deserved.

In the bathroom, Mary stared at herself in the mirror.  She’d removed her makeup then changed into the gown she’d quickly taken out of a dresser drawer before leaving her bedroom.  The gown wasn’t overly sexy, until this evening she’d had no reason to have such things, but now she wished she had something more alluring.  Biting her bottom lip, she took a deep breath.  Could she do this?  She hadn’t been with a man in years, far too many for her to care to remember the exact amount.  Taking a deep breath, she turned away from the mirror and took her robe from the hook on the back of the door.  Slipping the garment on, she turned off the light then made her way back out to where she’d left Victor waiting for her.  She smelled the fire before she saw it and shook her head.  The man was the most romantic man she’d ever met.

“You started a fire.  Thank you,” she whispered as she stopped in front of him.

Looking up at her, Victor smiled as he took her hand and drew her closer.  “Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

Mary bashfully shook her head.  “Not in the last little while, no.”

“Then I’ve been remiss,” he whispered as he caressed her face.  “You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, Mary Scanlon.”

Pressing her face into the palm of his hand, Mary whispered, “How am I so lucky?”

“Must be the Irish.”  Victor gently teased her.  “May I?” he asked as he fingered the sash of her robe.

Taking a deep breath, Mary nodded.  “It’s nothing fancy,” she whispered as the garment fell open.

Victor felt his breath catch.  _Nothing fancy…who needs fancy?_ , were just two of the more articulate thoughts that filled his mind as he took in the pale green satin that clung to her body in all the right places.  “You’re beautiful.”

“You’ve told me that.”

“And I’ll tell you again and again because you are,” he whispered as he gently pushed the robe from her shoulders.

Mary shivered at the feel of his hands lightly skimming over the skin of her arms as he guided her robe the rest of the way off, catching it and draping it on the trunk at the foot of her bed.  She’d never been touched so gently before, and the nerves she’d felt earlier, calmed somewhat.  She hadn’t been wrong in her decision to invite Victor to spend the night in her bed.

“Are you alright?”

Looking up at him, she smiled and nodded as she lifted her hands to the buttons of his pajama shirt.  “I’m perfect,” she whispered.

Helping her take off his shirt, Victor pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers once again.  Taking his time, he slowly deepened the kiss and moaned at the taste of her when she opened her mouth to his gentle probing.

As they kissed, their hands seemed to move of their own accord, removing the remaining clothes so that their nude bodies were pressed together with no more barriers. 

Victor guided them gently to the bed, their mouths still locked in heated kisses until they bumped into the mattress.  Pulling away, he caressed the hair from her cheek.  “Okay?”

Instead of answering, Mary eased herself onto the bed he’d thankfully turned down earlier, and settled against the pillows.  “Make love to me, Victor,” she whispered as she held out her hand.

Smiling at her, Victor took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back then moved onto the bed beside her.  Gently tracing the curves and contours of her body with his fingers, he leaned down and kissed her neck.  “With great pleasure,” he murmured against her skin.

Mary took a deep breath and released it on a sigh.  Somehow she knew this night would bring her more pleasure than she’d ever known.

~*~

 

Gently drawing his finger up along Mary’s spine and down again, Victor marveled at the softness of her skin.  He wasn’t a novice when it came to women and the art of making love, but with Mary…she was special.  Something about her made him want to be his most gentle.  “Mary?”

Draped partially over his body as she was, her head on his chest, Mary couldn’t help but smile at the way his voice rumbled beneath her ear.  “Yes?”

“May I ask you a very personal question?”

Mary sat up and stared down at him.  “You have to ask with me lying here naked in your arms?” she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“I would never presume.”

Shaking her head, she kissed him lightly then settled back into the spot she thought might just become her favorite.  “What is it?”

“I couldn’t help but notice while we were…well that is to say…” he stumbled, unsure if he should go on.

“You want to know why I was so surprised by my reaction, is that it?”

“Well, yes.  You were married.”

“I was, yes,” she whispered.  Closing her eyes, she reached out and found his free hand, clasping it tightly as she took a deep breath.  “I told you once that my husband was hard as hell to live with.  He was a drunk and when he would drink, he would become abusive to me and to an extent, the boys.  Frank Jr. was always doing his best to protect Joe and I, but he couldn’t always be there.  I hid what their father did to me which was easy since most of it happened behind closed doors.  I had a lover once, and while he treated me better than my husband, tonight was the first time a man cared enough about me to make sure that I knew complete pleasure too.”

“Oh Mary.”  Victor held her a bit tighter.  “How did you ever feel comfortable enough to invite me to stay?  Now I understand why you didn’t want to be more than just friends.”

“But you changed that.  You, Victor.  You made me feel comfortable enough.  I knew I would be safe with you.”

“Always.  I will never lift my hand to you and I will never just take what I need from you for my pleasure without giving.  I would have slept on the sofa if you’d asked.  If not that, I would have happily just held you while we slept.”  Gently titling her head up so that she was looking at him, he smiled at her.  “Now that I know how things were for you in your marriage, I’m glad that you asked me to make love to you.  I’ll show you all the pleasure I’m capable of, all you have to do is ask.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she lifted a hand to cup his cheek.  “Thank you,” she breathed then guided his head down so that her lips were touching his.

Victor held her close, moving his kisses from her lips to her neck, nibbling gently on her ear before moving back to press his lips to the pulse point he felt throbbing wildly beneath her skin.  He felt her fingers in his hair, her body moving restlessly against his, and knew that she was growing aroused again.  Deciding to show her another way of pleasure, he gently guided her onto her back and smiled down at her.  “Still trust me?”

“Always,” she breathed.

“Then I’d like to show you more.”

“More?”

“Yes.  There are so many ways for me to pleasure you and I want to share them all with you.   Not all at once, of course, but…” he trailed off when she pressed a finger to his lips and chuckled.

“I knew what you meant,” she told him with a smile.  “Show me,” she finally whispered.   “Show me.”


End file.
